gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emotion 98.3 (VCS)
Emotion 98.3 ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und Grand Theft Auto Online. Lieder * Only the Lonely – The Motels : Writer: M. Davis : Publisher: Dimensional Songs of the Knoll (BMI)/Cherry Lane Music Publishing : MfG von EMI Music * I’m not in Love – 10cc : Writer: E. Stewart und G. Gouldman : Publisher: EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * Harden my Heart – Quarterflash : Writer: M. Ross : Publisher: Warner Chappell Music, Inc. : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * Make believe – Toto : Writer: D. Paich : Publisher: Hudmar Publishing Co. (ASCAP) : MfG von Columbia Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Fool if you think it’s over – Elkie Brooks : Writer: C. Rea : Publisher: Magnet Music (PRS)/WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * I’m in Love with a German Film Star – The Passions : Writer: B. Gogan, C. Timperley, D. Wardill und R. Williams : Publisher: American Eaton : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * I want to know what Love is – Foreigner : Writer: M. Jones : Publisher: Somerset Songs Publishing, Inc. : MfG von Atlantic Recording Corp. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * Never, never – The Assembly : Writer: V. Clarke : Publisher: Sony ATV Songs LLC (BMI) : MfG von Mute Records nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * We belong – Pat Benatar : Writer: D. Lowen und D. Navarro : Publisher: Screen Gems – EMI Music, Inc. (BMI) : MfG von EMI Music * Private Life – The Pretenders : Writer: C. Hynde : Publisher: EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP) : MfG von Warner Music UK, Ltd. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * In the Air tonight – Phil Collins : Writer: P. Collins : Publisher: EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP) : MfG von Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing/EMI Music UK * Avalon – Roxy Music : Writer: B. Ferry : Publisher: EMI Virgin Songs, Inc. (BMI) : MfG von EMI Music * Baby hold on – Eddie Money : Writer: E. Money und J. Lyon : Publisher: Three Wise Boys Music/Embassy Music Corp. : MfG von Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Stone cold – Rainbow : Writer: J. Linquito, R. Blackmore und R. Glover : Publisher: Thames Talent Publishing : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * Call to the Heart – Giuffria : Writer: D. Eisley und G. Giuffria : Publisher: Gregg Giuffria Music (ASCAP)/Frozen Flame Music (BMI) : MfG von Gregg Giuffria Music Co./Frozen Flame Entertainment * Moments in Love – Art of Noise : Writer: A. Dudley, G. Langan, J.J. Jeczalik, P. Morley und T.Horn : Publisher: Perfect Songs Ltd./SPZ Music, Inc. : MfG von ZTT Records Ltd. nach Vereinbarung mit www.ztt.com * I can dream about you – Dan Hartman : Writer: D. Hartman : Publisher: EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises Trivia * Die ersten Lieder, die man in Vice City und Vice City Stories hört, laufen auf Emotion 98.3. „Broken Wings“ von Mr. Mister spielt in der Einleitungssequenz von Vice City und entweder „I want to know what Love is“ von Foreigner oder „Only the Lonely“ von The Motels im Prolog von Vice City Stories. * Die Senderfrequenz könnte eine Anspielung auf den Film „Scarface“ sein, der 1983 in die Kinos kam und eine Inspiration für das Spiel war. * Während des Festive-Surprise-Wochenendes war ein T-Shirt mit dem Emotion-98.3-Logo darauf in Grand Theft Auto Online erhältlich. Siehe auch * Emotion 98.3 (Vice City) Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia Kategorie:Pop-Sender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:Wave-Sender